Protège moi
by Isajackson
Summary: Rodney ne sait pas comment gérer ses sentiments... OS, sorte de songfic McBeck


**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé : Rodney ne sais pas comment gérer ses sentiments… Essai de McBeck (qui l'aurait cru ? je fais du McBeck maintenant !! lol !) OS – sorte de songfic**

**Note de l'auteur : En revenant du boulot, j'ai entendu une chanson de Placebo à la radio, Protège moi, et ça m'a donné l'idée de cette fic.**

**Protège moi**

_Protège moi, protège moi, protège moi de mes désirs…_

Ces mots lui revenaient sans cesse en tête comme un leitmotiv. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui ils s'adressaient, sans doute à son subconscient, qui aurait pu se manifester sous la forme d'une jolie blonde vêtue d'une combinaison rose assez sexy comme lorsqu'il était prisonnier dans un jumper au fond de l'océan **(1)**, ça l'aurait bien aidé dans sa situation.

Mais oui la voilà la solution ! Quand il se retrouverait face à l'objet de ses pensées, il n'aurait qu'à penser à elle, Sam Carter. Et peut-être qu'il oublierai ce que son cœur lui criait quand il le voyait.

Rodney en était là de ses pensées quand il fut interrompu par Radek Zelenka. Visiblement le tchèque venait de lui demander quelque chose mais le canadien était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- hein ? quoi ? sursauta Mckay

- mais c'est pas vrai ! vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je viens de vous dire ! s'énerva Radek

- eh bien vous n'avez qu'à le répéter répondit simplement Rodney

Le teint de Radek vira au rouge et il se préparait à lui sortir une réplique bien sentie lorsqu'il décida de laisser tomber. De toute manière avec Rodney Mckay ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Le canadien allait encore tempêter et râler et Zelenka était fatigué et n'avait pas franchement envie d'affronter ça. Il reprit donc son explication depuis le début et cette fois Rodney l'écouta.

ooOoo

_Protect me from I want, protect me from I want, protect me from what I want, Protect me, Protect me..._

Rodney était allongé sur son lit et essayait de ne pas penser. Il l'avait croisé dans le couloir menant au mess, chose qu'il tenait à tout prix éviter ces derniers temps, et à nouveau ses sentiments avaient failli le trahir. Car il devait bien se l'avouer, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui en plus ! Ça aurait pu être Kathie Brown, la jolie botaniste ou encore une scientifique ou alors une mignonne petite infirmière mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du Docteur Carson Beckett ! Un homme ! Un comble pour lui qui avait toujours été attiré par les blondes, et une en particulier !

Carter ! Il fallait qu'il pense à Sam Carter ! Rodney ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer la jeune femme. Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, belle blonde aux yeux bleus comme… Carson ! Rodney ouvrit brusquement les yeux et jura entre ses dents. C'était désespéré. Jamais il ne parviendrait à enlever l'écossais de ses pensées.

ooOoo

La flag team venait de rentrer d'une mission pas très intéressante, aux yeux de Rodney, et ils venaient de passer à l'infirmerie pour l'examen post-mission. Le canadien avait réussi à y échapper, arguant qu'il avait du travail à son labo et qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Il évitait de plus en plus le Dr Beckett et allait même jusqu'à raser les murs pour éviter de le croiser.

Bien sûr, son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu dans la cité. Et Carson lui-même se demandait pourquoi Rodney cherchait à l'éviter ainsi. Alors que lui ne rêvait que d'une chose…

L'objet de ces pensées se trouvait dans son laboratoire et travaillait sur une console. Il pianotait sur le clavier depuis quelques minutes quand une violente crampe dans le bas-ventre le plia en deux. Pressant ses deux mains sur son ventre, Rodney tenta de reprendre sa respiration. La douleur se mua en une sorte de picotement et disparu ne lui laissant qu'une sensation diffuse dans l'abdomen. Il se redressa en soupirant et se remis à son travail. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une autre crampe, plus violente encore, lui coupa le souffle. Zelenka, qui venait d'entrer dans le labo, l'aperçu et se dirigea vers lui.

- Rodney ? vous allez bien ?

- oui ! grogna le scientifique les dents serrées. Ça va, c'est rien…

- vous en êtes sûr ? à voir votre visage, je dirais que non répondit Radek visiblement inquiet. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie et…

- non ! l'interrompit violemment le canadien. D'ailleurs ça va mieux, c'est passé ajouta t'il en se redressant.

- très bien si vous le dites fit le tchèque en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son PC et commença à travailler. Rodney grommela et se remis lui aussi à pianoter sur son clavier. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il fut à nouveau prit d'une violente douleur et des petites taches apparurent devant ses yeux. Il tenta de les ignorer tout comme le regard très inquiet de Zelenka sur lui. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Il voulut se redresser et tout devint noir. Il s'écroula sans connaissance au pied de sa console.

Radek enclencha sa radio et prévint Carson tout en se précipitant vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Beckett et son équipe prenaient le canadien en charge et l'emmenait à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Rodney avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Un nuage de coton tout doux. Il entendit un bruit près de lui. Comme une sorte de bourdonnement, qui s'intensifia et il reconnu alors des voix. Quelqu'un parlait près de lui et cette personne avait un accent épouvantable. Carson ? Mais alors, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie ! Comment était il arrivé là ?

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva face à un regard bleu inquiet.

- ah Rodney, vous vous décidez enfin à nous rejoindre !

- keskicépassé ? marmonna le scientifique

- eh bien vous nous avez fait une belle crise d'appendicite. Mais tout va bien maintenant, je vous ai opéré en urgence.

Cette fois Rodney se réveilla parfaitement.

- quoi ?!

- eh oui, mais ça n'est pas grave rassurez vous ! fit l'écossais en souriant.

Oh mon dieu ce sourire ! pensa Rodney. Il secoua la tête pour tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Carson soupira et s'assis sur le bord du lit du canadien. Il lui prit la main et caressa ses longs doigts. Rodney eut un mouvement de recul puis se laissa faire, c'était tellement agréable.

- et dire qu'il a fallu que tu aies une crise d'appendicite pour que je puisse enfin te voir…

- pardon ? Rodney était surpris, ce pourrait-il que… ? Non il devait rêver, ça devait être l'anesthésique qui faisait encore son effet.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il était bien éveillé, Carson se pencha vers lui et effleura les lèvres des siennes. Mckay le dévisagea et ce qu'il lu dans son regard suffit à le convaincre. Cette fois, c'est lui qui fit le premier pas et il embrassa doucement le médecin qui répondit à son baiser en l'approfondissant.

_My Sweet prince... You are the one, you are the one..._**(2)**

**FIN**

**(1)** Voir le zode 2x14 Grace Under Pressure

**(2) **autre chanson de Placebo, dont le titre est My Sweet Prince, c'est grâce à VLU et son magnifique clip sur le McShep que je l'ai découverte. Merci à toi !

**Mon premier McBeck ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Review or not review ?**


End file.
